


Estrellas

by KarasuKiiro



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKiiro/pseuds/KarasuKiiro
Summary: Ace estaba enfadado por lo denso que es Deuce. Encuentra algo de serenidad mirando las estrellas desde su cuarto.Claramente Deuce nunca sabía leer el ambiente, ni siquiera en ese momento.
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola
Kudos: 13





	Estrellas

La sala de estar era un caos en ese momento, y no era que le disgustase en particular. Aparte de las fiestas de no-cumpleaños,también solían celebrar los cumpleaños, pero nunca había pensado en la pésima idea llevar a cabo el festejo de uno a las doce de la noche.

Al principio, parecía que acabaría bien. Había pastel, e incluso para no cometer la infamia de cortar la primera rebanada del que tenía fresas, y ser castigado por el jefe de dormitorio, alguien había tenido la gentileza de recordar que le gustaba la tarta de cerezas y había puesto el postre donde él pudiera verlo, así que se encargó de ella, mientras veía cómo Deuce, quién se supone que solía estar todo el tiempo discutiendo con él, estaba con alguien más, y lo hacía sentir un poco solitario.

Quizás pensar que él había llevado ese pastel era esperar demasiado de alguien absurdamente despistado que muy apenas recordaba que eran novios.

Ace sabía. Sabía que ser novios no era todo color rosa, de hecho, detestaba los detalles cursis y las encimaciones, pues seguramente llevarían a discusiones constantes por la falta de espacio y una irremediable ruptura.

Quería que esto fuera bien. 

Así que sí, así estaba bien. Mirando cómo Deuce sonreía mínimamente, mientras tomaba la taza de té y trataba de no poner mala cara por la cantidad de azúcar que Ace sabía, no era la que él acostumbraba, y trataba de seguir la conversación de uno de los mayores.

Claro, su buena memoria lo hacía fijarse en todo. Sus ojos se centraron una vez más en la tarta, y tomó el cuchillo a su lado, para proceder a conseguir una rebanada. Una vez que la acomodó en su plato, cogió un trozo y la llevó a su boca, sintiendo la acidez y el dulzor como si fueran explosivos en su lengua.

Le encantaba el sabor ¿quién habría llevado ese postre? Tenía que haber sido Trey, y definitivamente se encargaría de agradecer.

Miró a Deuce, que estaba en la otra mesa acompañado de Cater y Trey, riendo con timidez. Seguramente querría estar con Ace, al menos para sentirse adecuado en un sitio, pero ese día habían invadido al de cabellos oscuros específicamente en esa mesa. Y Ace sentía que era incorrecto estar ahí.

Repentinamente tuvo un impulso que instaba a realizar una estupidez. Y por supuesto, haría cualquier cosa para avergonzar al siempre serio de su compañero. Era su meta, al fin y al cabo; hacer buenos recuerdos,vivir una buena vida escolar y progresar.

Dos de ellas las obtendría mientras conservara el dinamismo con el que vivía, por lo que se levantó y tomó el plato, acercándose a la mesa donde estaban sus compañeros, y viendo cómo Deuce apartaba la mirada de uno de los mayores para fijarse en él por unos segundos.

"Oh, no" pudo leer en sus ojos, lo que provocó un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago. Era siempre satisfactorio, y la gama de expresiones de Deuce era sencillamente exquisita.

Cuando se ubicó frente a la mesa, pudo ver levemente una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Cater, pero no entendió por qué.

-Deuce, ¿Quieres-?

-Bueno Deuce-chan~, ¿quieres algo de tarta? –Indagó cantarín el de cabello similar al cobre, cortándole el diálogo a Ace con inmediatez, y de repente alzó una cuchara con algo de tarta–, vamos, di "ah~". –Bramó, mientras Deuce se sonrojaba ante la broma de su mayor.

Ace no supo por qué tuvo esa sensación de ahogo, con el corazón en su garganta e incluso ese revoltijo en el estómago, pero simplemente suspiró y sonrió presumido.

-Deuce, ¿quieres decirme quién hizo la tarta de cerezas? Estaba genial. –Comentó, mientras dejaba el plato frente al mencionado–, pruébala. Será lo único que recibas de mí hoy, idiota. No soy tan bondadoso.

Trató de que no sonara como un gruñido, sobretodo cuando Deuce se levantó velozmente de su asiento con el rostro enseriado, pero fue precisamente por ello que se dio cuenta de que había fallado en ocultar su desdén.

No sabía qué era lo que le disgustó en particular. Inhaló profundo, le sonrió con altivez a Deuce, y no pudo evitar sus palabras, como solía suceder.

-Sé que no es necesario estar todo el día juntos, idiota. Pero al menos deberías tener un poco de consideración cuando me ves solo en otra maldita mesa. –Mencionó, antes de dar media vuelta e irse de la sala, ante la estupefacción de sus mayores.

De todas maneras, todos sabían que era corto de genio, de lengua audaz y sincero. No habría problemas. Salió por la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto donde dormía con sus otros compañeros, que parecían tener su propia mini-fiesta de cumpleaños lejos de los demás.

Tendría algo de paz aunque los otros muchachos también estuvieran gritando mientras jugaban póker. Suspiró y se dirigió a su sector de la alcoba, mirando el escritorio y tomando asiento en la silla frente a él, donde había una amplia ventana que daba al firmamento.

La adrenalina le había bajado del cuerpo, así que se sentía patéticamente agotado.

Mientras miraba las estrellas desde la habitación, pensó que estaba evidentemente disgustado con Deuce. Y que en realidad eso estaba lejos de ser celos, aunque podía tratarse de algo similar.

No es que supiera mucho, nunca antes se había tomado tan en serio una relación. Antes sólo eran sus muchas quejas porque tenía que ser considerado con las chicas, tenía que contestar el teléfono, los mensajes ¡no! ni siquiera podía aguantar otro día de ver películas sosas y sufridas de amor (que no podía ser enamoramiento ¿de dónde sacaban esa idea tan patética de que llorar por alguien era amor?).

Al menos Deuce le había mostrado otra perspectiva. Citas que constaba en ver películas con algo de acción, salidas al parque de diversiones, en montañas rusas y casas embrujadas, constantes burlas y sonrojos por parte de su compañero que lo hacían sentir que tenía el control, pero asimismo, tenía absoluta libertad de ir y venir, una vulnerabilidad grata ante el otro. Deuce nunca se enfadaba si no contestaba los mensajes. Tampoco se molestaba porque no se veían todo el día hasta la hora del descanso, donde se felicitaban, bromeaban un poco e iban a dormir.

Sus pensamientos, que hilaban todas esas cosas, estaban siendo ruidosos. El cuarto también era bullicioso en ese momento, mientras sus compañeros gritaban sus jugadas con precisión. 

Sería un lugar genial si no fueran las doce de la noche, si no se sintiera tan somnoliento y disgustado, aún sin poder conciliar el sueño debido al molesto ruido que había y su enfado.

Si el líder de dormitorio supiera en qué estaba involucrado en ese momento, seguramente los regañaría por romper alguna regla, luego suspiraría y trataría de ser paciente con ellos. Después de oír su explicación, fingiría olvidar todo lo que había visto.

Vaya, sonaba divertido. Con ese pensamiento, alzó su mano en dirección a la ventana, y chocó su palma con ella, buscando algo de calidez ante la brisa fría que se coló en su habitación por algún motivo.

Gélido. Su ceño fruncido se hizo más evidente.

Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que el desagrado no se iba, y dio un pequeño salto denotando su sorpresa cuando sintió que alguien estaba tras de él.

Un perfume que conocía demasiado bien, y un blazer que cayó en sus hombros con una naturalidad increíble, lo hizo notar quién era la persona que pareció salido de la nada entre el caos nocturno de su alcoba.

Aunque no era inesperado.

-Oye, te vas a resfriar. –Bramó Deuce con su voz seria, mientras Ace salía de su posición de vigilia estelar, con sus ojos entrecerrados, para recostarse un poco en el escritorio ahora que estaba abrigado.

No quería verlo... o eso quería pensar. Quizás sólo necesitaba algo de cobijo para quitarse la sensación de entumecimiento molesta.

Tenía lo que merecía, y un pequeño 'tsk' salió de sus labios cuando tuvo esa epifanía.

-¿Necesitas dormir? –Preguntó con insistencia el más alto, y el pelirrojo asintió desde su posición, con algo de orgullo–, entonces puedes venir a mi cuarto. –Era una oferta ciertamente tentadora, pero el de cabellos obscuros no era amable sólo porque sí.

Eran en demasía evidentes sus intenciones de disculparse ¡pero era su culpa ser tan torpe como novio!

-Tomaré tu cama entonces. –Señaló toscamente, mientras salía del ruidoso cuarto e iba a la habitación contigua con rapidez, evitando las miradas de los compañeros que estaban fuera de esa alcoba.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando el silencio de ultratumba se instauró allí. Con Deuce rondando en la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cama y palpando su superficie, para que Ace se dejara caer allí, todo era incómodo. Extraño. Sobretodo porque Ace seguía tercamente molesto.

Cuando se acomodó, sintió una vez más cómo Deuce extendía una manta sobre él, y se acurrucó en ella con una leve calidez surgiendo de sus pómulos, tiñiéndolos de rojo, con evidente enfado reflejado.

-¿Crees que con esto compensarás todo? –Burló el de hebras rojizas, mientras bufaba por lo bajo, refunfuñaba y se acomodaba cerca de su compañero que se recostó a su lado.

-¿No lo hago? Pensé que estas cosas eran románticas y servirían para que dejes el enfado. Yuu lo dijo. –Comentó, mientras abrazaba al muchacho y comenzaba a respirar lentamente, como si acaso él también tuviera sueño.

¡Idiota!

-Escucha, no estamos compitiendo sobre quién es el más romántico. –Señaló Ace con evidente molestia hacia el razonamiento de su novio por creer que todo eso quitaría su enfado.

¿Qué tramaba ese bobo? ¡ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan disgustado! Si no, ya le habría bramado un par de verdades y entonces se sentiría más aliviado.

Evidentemente la falta de romanticismo era lo que no los hacía destacar como pareja. Todavía lucían como amigos, quizás mejores amigos que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y se besaban de vez en cuando, todo porque él tenía muy en clara su idea del amor y el otro imbécil ni siquiera pensó en ello antes de soltar sus sentimientos. 

Ace al menos tuvo una pequeña noción. Ahora que sus planes se rieron de él, y que claramente su idea del amor "molesto" manchada por las chicas parecían totalmente contrariadas ante su noviazgo con un chico, simplemente sentía que algo faltaba.

Quizás ver algo más de esfuerzo en Deuce, que lucía demasiado cómodo y doméstico a su lado. 

-Ok. –Respondió pacífico, con la voz cargada de sueño, mientras restregaba su rostro en la espalda de Ace y sentía un escalofrío.

-Pero si estuviéramos compitiendo... –Dudó, sintiendo un poco de incomodidad ante su aseveración.

Quizás debía mejorar, quizás debían tomarlo como otro juego más, quizás debería expresarle su disgusto a Deuce.

Debía expresarle su disgusto a Deuce. Ya podría culpar al sueño de sus palabras.

-¡No te dejaría ganar!

O quizás solo podía convertirse en un digno rival sobre ser el mejor novio, contra su propio novio.

-¿Uh? ¿Crees que me ganarás? –Se quejó desde su espalda el muchacho, y con una mano colándose por entre su cintura, obligó a cambiar de posición a Ace, quedando frente a frente–, ¿En qué deberías ganarme tú, idiota?

-¡En leer mejor el ambiente, creo que lo dije muy claro! –Bramó en un susurro duro, cerca de su rostro para que lo escuchara, apreciando el sonrojo color cereza que podía ver en las mejillas del otro muchacho.

"Ah, cierto. Es de los que cuida sus palabras para no hacerle daño a alguien más" se recordó a sí mismo, y de repente vio la expresión del muchacho frente a él.

Sus cejas lucían muy divertidas cuando se sentía personalmente insultado.

-¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Por qué debería saber qué cosa te molestaba!? ¡Sólo fuiste y dijiste que debería tener consideración porque estabas solo! ¡y se supone que tú te sentaste en ese sector por tu cuenta! te estaba esperando antes de que llegaran nuestros superiores... –Murmuró el más alto por apenas un centímetro, mientras apartaba la mirada un poco tímido.

Oh...

-¡Aún así eres un idiota! ¿no te molesta que no parezcamos pareja? –Murmuró Ace mientras sus ojos se paseaban por los labios opacos de Deuce, que se apretaban en una línea y se deslizaba su mirada por los contornos que marcaban su rostro.

-No se supone que sepa cómo son las parejas ¿no es sólo tomarse las manos, salir a citas y besarse? ¡explícame si no!

Ace quedó estático. Inmediatamente después de ello, una carcajada que trató de retener salió de sus labios, y Deuce se levantó para apagar la luz, dejando que la luna iluminara la habitación.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Preguntó con un deje de enfado en su voz, mientras volvía a recostarse frente a Ace, y dejaba un beso en su frente tratando de generar vergüenza.

Lo consiguió sólo por el rostro sin expresión que todavía cargaba.

Ace pensó que en realidad, no era culpa de su compañero no pensar demasiado en el romance, y concentrarse más en vivir el ahora, aunque no de manera intensa como lo hacía el mismo pelirrojo.

Ambos podrían aprender de la inexperiencia. Quizás trabajar la comunicación. Ace debería aprender a expresar lo que quería de manera menos violenta, y Deuce... quizás aprender a leer el ambiente.

-Déjame enseñarte. –Comentó con un tono juguetón el muchacho de cabellos anaranjados, mientras abrazaba a Deuce y se acercaba a su rostro, sintiendo el propio arder–, se supone que ahora tienes que besarme para quitarme el enojo, o dormirás afuera.

Deuce frunció el ceño.

-Pero es mi cuarto.

Ace simplemente suspiró y negó con la cabeza en señal de frustración.

-Eres un idiota. –Insistió, mientras chocaba los labios con los de Deuce, rompiendo la distancia.

De repente sintió que las estrellas que miraba desde su ventana, y que quemaban intensamente en el universo, no se comparaban a la sensación fogosa que se instauraba en su barriga cuando el nacido en junio lo besaba.

Y quería más.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy absurdamente nerviosa, pero aquí estoy 🥺 espero que les guste, había hecho el drable pero lo sentí un poco ooc, así que estudié un poco y juro que morí cuando leí cómo Ace es prácticamente del tipo que si se aburre lo deja de lado, entonces estando en una relación sería caos haha.
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
